


及影／籠中鳥

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※短篇，沒什麼吸血鬼元素的吸血鬼paro（吸血鬼及川X人類影山）※請前往懸崖邊的乘客攜帶車票上車（。）※人物可能有OOC的情況出現，請自行斟酌點閱※寫作BGM：Grenzlinie





	及影／籠中鳥

晚餐時間過後，影山遣散了刻不離身的的隨從，表明自己身體不適想回房休息。美其名為隨從但實則為監視者的侍從看了一眼影山，他從影山的臉上看不出什麼破綻，加上他們監視影山數年也沒有什麼異狀，更何況他們明天就能結束這長期枯燥乏味的監視，便索性同意讓影山一人回到三樓的房間休息。

影山面無表情的說了聲謝謝便逕自回房，頭也不回的就走了。他推開房門走了進去，在一片漆黑的房間裡反手上鎖，影山倚靠著厚實的木門，他疲憊的閉上雙眼，而後忍不住長嘆了一口氣。

影山飛雄在過去是王室近親，也曾是當地赫赫有名的伯爵的兒子。然而因為某種因素，在影山十五歲的那一年，他們全家受到國王的軟禁，尚未成年的影山被迫與雙親分開，孤零零的他被囚禁無法獲得自由，猶如牢籠的華麗孤堡之中。影山那時雖然還未成年，但也不是沒有動過逃跑的念頭，但最終都因擔心貿然行動會連累生死不明的父母親而作罷。這三年來，他從最初的反抗轉變成不敢輕舉妄動，這段看似漫長卻又短暫的歲月已經讓他對現實產生麻痺，對什麼事情都提不起興趣。

他被與外界隔絕，自從被囚禁以來一直無法得知外面世界的所有消息；在城堡裡也沒有家人或是朋友與他交談，只有負責看守的隨從冰冷的話語，而影山雖然能自由的在城裡走動，可他也不能隨心所欲地做自己想做的事。

發出嘆息的影山在黑暗中睜開雙眼，微弱的月光灑落一地，他望著空蕩的露天陽台，湛藍色的眼瞳裡難得的流露出一絲光彩。

今天是新月……那個人會來的吧？

那個有雙漂亮的眼睛的人。

影山先是到浴室洗了個舒服的熱水澡，當他穿好衣服走回床邊時便看見原本空無一人的陽台倏地出現一道人影，影山能感覺到自己的心跳隨著眼前的人逐漸接近自己而越跳越快，只有在這個人出現的時候，影山才覺得自己是真正活在這個世界上。

由模糊轉為清晰的人影踏著不疾不徐的步伐走到影山面前，褐色的短髮，一雙會笑的茶色眼睛，還有著過分白皙的膚色，身上穿的服飾雖然樸素簡單，但對方體態修長，一舉一動都極為優雅，這都讓影山產生了對方比自己更像是講求禮儀的王公貴族──如果眼前的人不要以輕佻的口吻說話的話。

「好久不見了，最近好嗎，小飛雄。」對方熟稔的向影山打招呼。

「我不小了，今年已經滿十八歲成年了。」影山先是皺眉，而後嘟嘴抗議。

「只有乳臭未乾的小鬼才會這麼回答哦。」褐髮青年輕笑一聲。

「及川先生，你忘了你是有求於我的嗎？」影山也不甘示弱的回嘴。

被稱作及川先生的青年一時無語，他臉上立刻掛上討好的笑容：「別這麼說嘛，這樣及川先生會傷心的。」說著便單手親暱地攬住影山的肩膀，那態度太過於自然，不喜與人親近的影山完全沒有厭惡的感覺。「好了，還不快邀請我到裡面坐坐？頭髮都還濕著，吹風可是會感冒的哦！」及川修長的手指撫上影山的腦袋，溫熱的手心碰到冰涼微濕的觸感讓他忍不住皺眉。 

影山配合的往房間裡走，一邊用著閃亮的眼神望著及川：「上次那個故事的後續呢，我想聽。」

及川露出一副「真拿你沒辦法」的表情：「好好，不過說故事以前先讓我咬一口你的血再說。」

及川徹是個吸血鬼。

半年前的某一個夜晚，影山聽見他房間外的露天陽台有著奇怪的聲響，他一時好奇便靠了過去，而後發現渾身是傷的及川昏倒在地。影山第一眼看見及川便驚恐的睜大眼睛，只因倒在地上的及川背後長了一雙大型的蝙蝠翅膀，那個瞬間影山不知道自己到底該不該救他。就在影山猶豫不決的時候，倒在地上的及川忽然有了動靜，他們兩人的視線在霎那間交會。

影山一輩子都忘不了 那時臉色蒼白，一臉痛苦的及川虛弱地向他求救的模樣，那令他想起了當年他剛被囚禁在這座城堡裡的孤苦無助。

「我該怎麼救你才好？」

「血……用你的血。」

蹲下身子的影山皺著眉，他不知所措的詢問著，然而及川一臉痛苦的強撐起上半身，茶色的眼瞳在看見影山線條優美的脖頸變得深沉。他艱難的開口說話，露出只有吸血時才會變長的尖牙，動作緩慢的咬上影山細緻的皮肉。影山的身體顫了一下，但並沒有想像中被咬的疼痛，倒是對方身上傳來的香甜氣味讓他有些沉迷其中。

那是影山與及川第一次相遇的情景。

在影山用血救了及川一命以後，為了表達謝意，及川決定替影山實現一個願望；然而影山只是搖搖頭，他失去自由太久，連自己夢想都已經忘記了。在那之後，及川三不五時就會趁著夜晚偷偷到城堡與影山見面，除了偶爾貧血會和影山要一點血來吸以外，他還經常告訴影山有關外面世界的趣事。最初影山只是默許了及川不請自來的行為，然而習慣成自然，影山從未想過在那之後的每一天，自己竟無比期盼及川來訪的日子。

有個可以陪伴自己的人居然是見如此美好的事情。

而那個人又散發著如此迷人的魅力。

「你有好好的在聽我說話嗎，小飛雄？」

「唔……！」

及川俊美的臉忽然放大在影山的面前，距離近得只要影山再稍微往前一點，及川的唇就會擦過他的臉頰。回過神的影山嚇了一跳，這才發現剛剛自己不知不覺就想起他第一次與及川見面的記憶。

「真是的，說要聽故事的人是你，結果沒在聽的人也是你。真不知道你到底在想什麼。」及川雙手環胸，無奈地嘆了口氣，一時失去繼續說故事的動力。

「抱歉，我在想及川先生的事。」感到愧疚的影山只好老實說出實話。

「哈啊？我不就在你面前嘛，不要太覬覦及川先生的美色哦！」及川撇嘴，佯裝不滿的樣子說道。

認識影山已經有半年多的時間，對方的個性及川也早就摸得一清二楚，明知道影山沒有半點勾引或是暗示的意思，但他這番不帶情趣的話依舊成功的取悅了及川。及川的嘴角忍不住上揚，看在影山眼裡是個十分迷人的微笑。影山沒由來的感到一陣心痛，他無視心裡不斷滿溢出來的苦澀，他凝視著及川，而後以聽不出情感的聲音提出了一個毫無相關的問題。

「及川先生，『做愛』是什麼感覺？」

「為、為什麼沒頭沒腦地問這種事啊！」

「不……只是忽然想到而已。」

影山一臉正經地望著及川，被問的措手不及的及川顯得一臉莫名其妙，雖然要回答這種程度的問題對活了上百年的他完全不成問題，他也不是不懂人事的小毛頭，但面對過於單純的影山會突然問這種成人問題及川本能的察覺到異樣，他皺著眉，心想這孩子老是把內心想法全寫在臉上，怎麼這個時候就掩飾的很好，讓人完全看不清呢？

及川想了想，最後選了個委婉一點的說法：「那是兩情相悅的人才會做的事情。」

聽見答案的影山歪著頭，湛藍色的眼睛閃過一絲光彩：「欸，是這樣的嗎？兩情……相悅？」他似懂非懂，像是為了確認「就這麼簡單嗎」而又再一次向及川反問。

只見及川得意的點頭答道，「沒錯，就是這樣！這種事情只能和喜歡的人做而已哦！」他本人似乎對於這個解釋相當滿意。

對及川來說，影山單純的就像是一張白紙，就算他成年了也像個涉世未深的純潔孩子。這種兒童不宜的話題還是敷衍帶過得好。再度與及川確認答案後的影山頓時沉默，他握緊雙拳，像是下定某種決心似的，他緩緩開口──

「我喜歡及川先生。」說著話的影山一臉堅定，目光毫不避諱的與及川對上。

「哈啊……？！」及川一臉發懵。

「及川先生也喜歡我嗎？我想和你做……」影山逕自繼續往下說道。

「等一下！你今天是怎麼回事，飛雄？」及川適時地打斷了他。

及川一反常態，他收起平時輕浮的態度，俊美的臉上覆了一層冰霜，影山從未見過及川露出這樣的表情。漂亮的茶色眼瞳裡有著擔憂，疑惑，甚至還隱藏著影山看不見的怒意。影山垂下頭，看起來就像是被父母親責罵受了委屈的孩子一般。

「我明天，就會離開這裡了。」影山平淡的說道。

「怎麼回事？你要去哪裡？」聞言的及川則是微微睜大了雙眼，顯得十分意外。

「我……要去很遠的地方，再也不能和你見面了。」說著話的影山頭垂得更低了。

「去哪裡是不能對我說的事，是嗎？」及川鍥而不捨的追問。

「……對不起。」影山沉默了半晌，光是說出這三個字就用盡他全身力氣。

及川看著始終低著頭，不願與他正視的影山，一時間五味雜陳，根據他對影山的了解，對方一定有什麼重要的事情隱瞞著自己，影山不只是吃軟不吃硬的性格，一旦他鐵了心不說出真相，那麼再怎麼強硬逼問或是柔聲勸誘都改變不了他的心意。然而此時的及川並不打算就此罷休，他望著影山的眼神黯了黯，心中儼然已經有某種殘忍的想法誕生。

「我知道了。」

及川打破長時間的沉默，修長的手指抵住了影山的下巴，這個動作迫使影山抬頭與他相望。及川朝著影山露出微笑，那本該是一個令人著迷的完美笑容，但看在影山眼裡卻是個冰冷得沒有溫度的笑容。

「我也喜歡飛雄哦。」及川的手指輕柔地撫上了他的臉龐，開闔的薄唇吐露著蠱惑人心的甜美話語牽動著影山的內心波動：「所以你要和我做嗎？」面對眼前溫柔卻又冰冷得令人捉摸不透的及川，影山說不出拒絕的話──因為最初就是他這麼要求對方的。

影山在及川溫柔纏綿的親吻下漸漸放軟了身子，不知不覺他們兩人衣衫盡褪，及川那雙略為溫暖的手掌在他白皙的胸前來回撫摸，靈活的手指在碰觸到柔軟凸起的乳尖時恣意揉捏，影山的身體忍不住發顫，他想發出聲音拒絕，卻被及川吻得更深，粉色乳首也被及川磨得紅腫。影山雙腳發軟，幾乎無法站穩。見狀的及川停止了深吻，他緊緊地將影山擁入懷中，隨後將影山按倒在床鋪上，他動作粗魯的將影山跨下早已發熱發硬的性器握在手中反覆摩擦，時輕時重的力道揉捏擼動讓影山失神的發出甜膩的呻吟，沒多久白濁的精液便從鈴口噴薄而出。

影山仰躺在床上不斷發出急促的喘息，及川強壓下想要憐愛對方的情感，盡可能的讓自己維持冷酷的神情。他彎下身子，兩片薄唇輕輕含住影山的耳廓並來回舔舐，滾燙的呼吸和低啞性感的嗓音再度成功的讓影山渾身發顫。

「這麼快，飛雄沒有自己做過嗎？」

「有……可、可是感覺，很不一樣……」

「那麼喜歡我這樣對待你嗎？」

「我、我不知道……」

「你不是希望我這樣對待你的嗎，飛雄。」

「我……」

只見影山眼眶濕潤，他微微的點頭後又搖頭，迷茫的像是走失的孩子，他沒有說話，只是發出如小動物般的嗚咽聲。及川往後拉開了一點距離，他看著影山欲言又止，一臉楚楚可憐的模樣到底還是於心不忍，他溫柔的撥開影山前額的瀏海，在他光潔的額間落下輕吻：「你到底在不安什麼，飛雄。」

影山抬眼，便看見及川眼裡滿溢而出的溫柔與憐惜。

那一瞬間，影山止不住的不僅是眼眶裡打轉的淚水，以及瘋狂想要宣洩所有不滿的念頭──

「我明天，就要被送到鄰國，和從未見過面的貴族結婚了……」

「他們說如果我不這麼做，就要把我的父母和領地裡的所有百姓都處決了。」

「這件事，我在很久以前就知道了。也知道這一天遲早會到來。」

「可是，為什麼要讓我遇見及川先生你呢？」

「如果不曾遇見你的話，現在的我就不會這麼痛苦了……」

「已經習慣待在牢籠裡的鳥，卻又再度渴望自由飛翔，但無論牠如何努力都無法掙脫出上了枷鎖的鳥籠，你知道這對牠有多麼殘忍嗎！」

影山喘著氣，任由溫熱的淚水不斷湧出，他一股腦兒地將心中的不滿全數傾洩而出，對長年失去自由，被囚禁在牢籠中的影山來說，及川的出現讓他再度對生活有了渴求，然而影山待在絕望裡太久了，久到他無法對任何人抱持一絲希望，那怕是那個人是他愛上的及川。

及川曾經說過要允諾他一個願望，但影山從來沒有向及川許願。

打從一開始他就註定無法獲得自由，因為他顧慮的事情太多了。

及川有多麼耀眼，對於活在陰暗裡的影山就有多麼觸不可及。

光是與及川相處的每一天他都覺得奢侈，就連心中日益茁壯的喜歡也必須扼殺──因為如果不那樣做的話，他一定會毫不猶豫地選擇和及川遠走高飛，不顧父母親甚至是其他人的死活。因為他是如此嚮往自由，期盼自己能夠陪伴在及川的身邊；然而本性善良的影山做不到傷害別人，於是只能選擇傷害自己。

「飛雄你真是個大笨蛋！」

「我不是說過了嗎，只要是你說的願望，我都會替你實現的。」

及川用手指輕輕擦去了影山的淚珠，他撫過對方泛紅的眼角，一臉疼惜的說著。影山望著他，感覺眼眶似乎又有變得濕潤的前兆，與先前宣洩委屈不滿的苦澀不同，這次是因為及川的溫柔撫平了他崩潰的情緒而留下的感動淚水。

「及川先生，你說的話，都是真的嗎？」影山既期待又不安的問道。

「真的哦。飛雄要不要試著對我說說看？」聞言的及川只是柔聲哄誘。

得到對方的鼓勵，影山胡亂抹去臉上的淚水，湛藍色的眼瞳裡流動著光彩，影山沒有半點迷惘，此時的他已經可以坦率的將自己的願望全然說出。

「我、我想要獲得自由，和及川先生在一起，也希望我的父母親和領地的那些人可以平安快樂的活下去……」他稍作停頓，又小聲道：「我這樣，是不是太貪心了？」

「怎麼會呢，你說的很好。」及川給他一個安心的笑容，而後再次俯下身子親吻他的前額：「不過還可以再貪心一點。」

「那……」幾乎滿臉通紅的影山支支吾吾的開口，他罕見的主動道：「那、那麼繼續？」說完話的影山顯得十分難為情，但他的身體在被及川碰觸過後還火熱熱的燒著，像是渴求更多更親密的接觸。

「飛雄真乖，這麼誠實地說出自己的願望。看來及川先生得要好好獎勵你才行。」及川滿意的笑了起來，影山望著那笑容忍不住有了怦然心動的感覺，他想張嘴說些什麼，卻在那瞬間被低下頭的及川堵住他的唇，什麼隻字片語都無法說出，只能被動的配合著對方舔吮，輕吻很快就變成火熱纏綿的深吻。

及川將影山翻過身，讓他呈現趴跪的姿勢，影山的臀部高高翹起，而後及川伏在他的身上；對於不懂為何要改變姿勢，但本能感到羞恥的影山難為情的側過臉：「及川先生？」

及川的頭倚靠在影山的肩膀，他曖昧的朝著影山的耳背吹了一口氣：「這個時候就不要喊我『及川先生』了。」及川一邊說著，一邊情色的揉捏起影山形狀姣好的臀，影山忍不住仰起頭，急促的呻吟便脫口而出。

「徹、徹……啊！」

「第一次可能會有點痛，不過我會盡量溫柔一點的。」

及川輕咬著影山的肩膀，只有在吸血時才會變長的尖牙沒入了細嫩的皮膚，他緩緩吸吮影山的血液，濕滑的舌反覆細舔的尖牙留下的兩個小孔，直到傷口癒合以後及川才停止舔舐的動作；影山半瞇著眼，他感覺到自己身上的汗毛都舒服的豎了起來，更可怕的是，被及川輕咬的地方傳來一片酥麻感並逐漸擴散到全身，影山覺得自己的身體似乎變得更加敏感了。

及川單手伸向影山的胸前，早已紅腫的乳尖再度受到刺激而變得硬挺，皺著眉的影山說不上舒服還是痛苦，他難耐的發出喘息，連及川方才交代的稱呼都被拋到腦後：「及、及川先生，請不要……再玩弄那裡了。」

及川沒有回答，卻順從影山的請求停止了手邊動作，取而代之的是他從影山後頸一路親吻至腰際，溫暖的大手在影山光滑的肌膚上流連，最後停留在影山緊實的臀瓣，他的手指沿著臀縫探去，一根根細長的手指緩緩沒入不斷分泌腸液的穴口，手指入侵身體的鈍痛感讓影山忍不住失聲大叫，但不久後那股令人無法忽視的疼痛卻逐漸消散，變成一種酸麻的快意。影山滿臉通紅，他狠狠抓緊身下的床單，身後的穴口吞吐著及川的手指，等影山好不容易適應異物的存在，及川卻抽出手指，不斷閉合的後穴忽然感到一陣空虛，影山不自覺地扭動腰肢，他困惑的轉過頭，眼角因情慾而泛紅，看在及川眼裡就是赤裸裸的引誘，讓人想要狠狠的侵犯他。

「飛雄你這個色小鬼……！」

及川一邊低咒著，一邊將早已硬得發疼的性器抵在影山的臀縫反覆摩擦，惹得影山渾身發抖，既期待又害怕。原本疲軟的性器又開始有了反應，初嘗情欲的影山耐不住及川緩慢磨人的節奏，他覺得自己快要被洶湧的快感給淹沒，只能無助的不斷呼喊及川的名字。

「徹、徹……」

不再隱忍慾望的及川用力的將腰胯往前一送，火熱粗脹的性器便順利的頂了進去。在影山逸出痛苦呻吟的瞬間，及川也忍不住吐出滿足的嘆息。粗長的性器埋在影山又緊又熱的體內，及川強忍想要在對方體內用力挺入的慾望，他喘著氣，等待身下的影山逐漸適應他的。

「飛雄，你還好嗎？」

「應該，可以了……」

紅著臉的影山緊咬著下唇回答。

怎麼可能不疼呢，剛被進入的瞬間，他以為自己的身體要被捅穿了。然而只要一想到自己終於和喜歡的人身體合而為一的事實，心裡的喜悅掩蓋過了身體上的痛楚，彷彿這一生再也沒有遺憾。

在徵求影山的同意以後，及川開始小幅度的抽插，炙熱緊實的甬道令他沉迷不已。與此同時，影山的身體因及川在身後的抽插的動作而微微晃動，他逐漸適應及川在他體內的部位，甚至可以清楚的感受對方的形狀與熱度。

然而隨著時間流逝，及川溫柔體貼的舉動已無法滿足影山，但臉皮薄的影山已無法提出更多羞恥的請求，他順著及川一抽一插的頻率擺動腰肢，讓對方的性器能更深入的頂到他的敏感點。

動情的影山性感地發出愉悅呻吟，卻渾然不知道及川早就將他這些小舉動全都看在眼裡，及川猛然用力抽送，先是整根沒入又再整根抽出，影山猝不及防，洶湧而至的快感讓他放聲尖叫，前列腺被狠狠的蹭過，影山像是觸電般的全身顫抖，驟然大量的分泌腸液更方便了及川的進出，連帶著他身前的某個部位也走向失控邊緣。

「及、及川先生，太、太快了……」

「飛雄，叫我徹。」

「嗯、嗯……徹，啊啊──！」

淫靡的水聲不斷回響在彼此的耳膜，影山失神的搖晃身軀，敞開的雙腿不停地發顫，前端小孔不時滲出透明的體液，身後的穴口貪婪地纏住及川不放；及川緊緊扣住他的腰，反覆激烈的抽送，每一次都撞擊在對方體內的最深處；影山幾乎快要喘不過氣，他覺得自己的身體彷彿要熱到融化，什麼都無法思考，只是被動的迎合及川越發兇猛的攻勢。

無法思考的還有及川，他曾經想像過他和影山最終會成為戀人，但沒有想到會是在這一天以這種方式結合。身下的影山不斷用著甜膩沙啞的聲音喊著他的名字，每一句呼喊對及川來說都是致命的催情劑，及川很快就感覺到自己即將射精的徵兆，他持續著強而有力的撞擊，嘴裡卻說著與下身截然不同的溫柔話語。

「我喜歡你，飛雄。」

「所以，和我一起離開這裡吧。」

及川在影山身後緊緻的甬道做最後衝刺，影山止不住破碎的呻吟，在及川射精的瞬間影山同時感到全身一陣抽搐，腸道很快就被及川灼熱滾燙的精液給填滿，被快感佔據所有感官的影山腦袋一片空白，就連想要開口回應及川說話都做不到。而達到高潮的及川並沒有立刻退出影山的體內，他喘著氣，一邊享受著高潮後的餘韻，一邊想著用手幫影山把慾望疏解出來，卻在剛握住影山濕潤疲軟的性器的瞬間愣住了。

「飛、飛雄你這是……插射了？」

「唔、嗯……」

影山的性器前端還淌著黏稠的體液，及川用大拇指按住圓潤濕潤的頂端反覆揉搓，再也射不出精液的影山疲倦地悶哼一聲，隨後整個人便無力地趴在床上，很快就陷入沉睡。及川緩緩將自己的性器從影山的體內撤出，白濁的體液順勢流淌了出來。他動作輕柔的替影山翻了個身，讓他平躺在另一側乾淨柔軟的床鋪上。

及川愛憐地親吻著影山的臉頰，在熟睡的影山耳邊輕聲低語。

「睡吧，飛雄。當你再度醒來的時候，你就是自由的。」

「我向你保證。」

影山再度醒來的時候，他正坐在王室專屬的馬車裡。他茫然地掀起窗簾，窗外的風光明媚，那是他嚮往許久的景色，如今雖然近在咫尺他卻開心不起來。

他閉上眼睛，試著回想昨晚極度荒唐的一夜，那段記憶究竟是夢還是現實？

昨晚疼得幾乎快要被貫穿的身體如今並沒有任何不適，倘若昨晚發生的一切都是真實的，那麼及川先生呢？影山失望的睜開雙眼，馬車在顛簸的道路上前行，他想完成的願望終究沒有人替他實現，他正在前往深淵的路上。

影山垂下眼，他試圖說服自己，即使那個人沒有實現他們之間的約定，但自己已經沒有留下任何遺憾。他想，只要自己一直懷抱著喜歡及川的心情，懷抱著在某一天的未來或許還能再次相遇，那便能支撐他繼續在新的牢籠生活下去。

但真的是這樣嗎？

真的能夠做到嗎？

那個彼此坦誠心意，互相結合的夜晚，最終只能成為追憶嗎？

不應該是這樣的──

湛藍色的眼瞳覆上一層水霧，影山的手用力捉住左胸口的衣料，那裡傳來難以言喻的痛楚。

「只要是你說的願望，我都會替你實現的。」

記憶中及川的承諾猶言在耳，影山驀然睜大眼睛，他忽然明白了當時及川要他坦然說出願望的真正含義──從字面上來看，看似主導權全都是由及川掌控；但反過來說，如果他自己不願意從牢籠掙脫，向命運頑強抵抗的話，那麼任何人都無法將他從黑暗中拉出來。

現在還有轉圜的餘地嗎……？

終於醒悟過來的影山再度掀起簾子朝外探看，馬車前行的速度雖然不慢，但沒有看見預想中隨行的守衛，他推估同行的大概只有駕馭馬車的車夫。如果是這樣的話，想要成功逃走還是可行的。影山深吸了一口氣，他覺得自己從未像此刻一樣清醒。漫長的囚禁讓他忘記如何向命運頑強抵抗，是及川的出現改變了他。即使及川不在了，他也要用盡全力戰鬥到底。

下定決心的影山一腳用力地踹開馬車的門，久違的自由空氣竄入狹小的空間，黑色瀏海在風中輕揚，影山毫不猶豫地準備向下跳躍，卻被察覺異樣、猛然回頭的車夫阻止──

「喂喂！你可別亂來啊！要是你受傷了我可不能向及川大王交代啊！」車夫一邊駕馭著馬匹急速前行，一邊分神朝著身後的影山喊話。

「及川先生？！」影山驚愕地看著身穿黑袍只露出一頭橘色短髮的少年，注意全集中在對方說的「及川」兩字。

影山一臉茫然，他從未見過眼前的少年，看上去也不像是平常監視他的隨從，加上對方又提到及川的名字，太多不明的訊息影山一時無法全數消化。只見橘髮少年朝著前方呼喊，沒多久一道熟悉的人影便來到影山身邊。

那個人張著一雙如同蝙蝠的黑色翅膀，將一腳跨在門檻的影山抱回馬車裡，還不忘把門關上。

「飛雄！你這是在做什麼啊！」

「及川先生！這是怎麼回事？」

「昨晚我不是說了嗎，你的願望我都會幫你實現。」

「欸……？」

及川緊抱著影山，他輕撫著影山的背緩緩開口：「因為你從昨晚就一直陷入熟睡，所以我就沒有事先告訴你，抱歉，這一點是我不好。現在我們在前往吸血鬼領地的路上。我找了人冒充你坐上了前往鄰國的馬車，也找到你父母的消息了。」影山倚靠在及川的胸前，他身體微微一僵，像是沒有想過如今擁抱著他的人竟然真的為了他而付諸行動。

及川知道他在擔心什麼，便柔聲道：「冒充你的人也是吸血鬼，小黑他聰明得很，你不用擔心。倒是你的父母，他們一年前就雙雙過世了。」及川語帶遺憾，然而影山只是揪緊了他的衣領，無聲地點頭表示知道了。

「再來是隸屬你們領地的百姓……新的領主對他們似乎不太友善，所以我讓我的部下去給他們一點教訓了，今後他們應該不敢再恣意妄為了。」及川在腦海中想像了一下經常熱血過了頭的兩名部下教訓對方的模樣，不由得輕笑一聲。

而後及川輕輕撫摸著影山的黑色髮絲，他一字一句認真道：「飛雄，從現在開始，你已經自由了。你可以自由決定做你自己，做你真正想做的事。」

聞言的影山身體大大地顫了一下，他忽然抬起頭，目光複雜的望向及川：「及川先生，你到底是什麼人？為什麼要替我做這麼多？」一下子從絕望深淵被拉上幸福的雲端，影山感覺不太真實。

對此及川只是在他唇間落下一吻，「我只是個喜歡上影山飛雄的吸血鬼罷了。替自己喜歡的人實現願望，這有什麼不對嗎？」

影山望著眼前露出淺笑的及川，情不自禁的閉上雙眼，難得主動獻上自己的唇貼近及川的，影山笨拙的吻著，對此及川只是愉悅的瞇起眼睛，而後反客為主的加深了回應。

掙脫牢籠的飛鳥終將飛向的自由的天空。

FIN.


End file.
